Field
The present disclosure relates to an overcharge protection circuit, and more specifically to an overcharge protection circuit and a method of controlling the overcharge protection circuit, which are intended to physically prevent an excessive charging phenomenon that occurs when a battery management system (BMS) is in an abnormal operation.
Description of the Related Art
Generally, electric vehicles include a battery system with a plurality of battery. The battery system may include an overcharge protection circuit. Common overcharge protection circuits comprise a voltage sensing circuit for sensing overcharge and a relay control circuit for controlling and blocking a relay in response to the detected overcharge.